Rose of the Sayians
by Winter-Angel17
Summary: Lita woke up one day, invisible. That was until Professor Gohan. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. **

_Everyone was laughing. I was running, somewhat knocking into someone, every so often. My body convulsed with laughter as my legs kept managing to go forward._

"_Lita! Slow down!" the command was barked at me. My legs just kept on going, laughter kept spilling out of me._

"_She's drunk." A familiar voice said. My brain clouded with the face to go with it._

_I walked into the middle of the road, I couldn't remember why, bending down to retrieve something for someone._

"_Lita?" the same voice said._

_Something changed in the person's voice._

"_LITA!" it screamed._

_/_

I woke up just before sun rose, the next day. The day seemed darker then usual, there seemed to be fog covering the moon and stars from my view. I didn't bother with turning on the light and trudged downstairs, remembering the days where I would usual hear Serena complaining. Her voice always comforted me and I couldn't hear it anywhere. She could be still asleep. I crept around the kitchen and glanced out the window, the sun was finally showing.

The kitchen felt different, empty, and bare. Something was off and I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. It felt unsettling. Surely I had only been sleeping for one night.

Without eating breakfast I made my way to school, it wasn't that far away and the exercise would be good for me. As I was walking, it felt odd, like I was forgetting something. I got to school, thinking that Serena would probably be late and Ami would be studying.

To my shock, Serena was already here. I practically had my mouth open like she always did with food.

"Hey!" I sung and strolled up to her. I leaned against the lockers and waited for her to give me the latest on the whole Darien situation.

"So what's new with Darien?" I asked getting impatient. Something must be really wrong if she's not talking about it.

Mina came around the corner, smiling and dressed in our same uniform. My mouth was yet again, hanging open. When did she transfer in?

"Hey Serna, did you happen to get the answer for question 12 in History?" Mina asked, opening the locker on the other side of Serena. I leaned against the locker, arms folded. Since when did ANYONE ever ask SERNA for answers?  
"Yeah, I got the French."

Mina dug through her bag, coming up with a pile of papers and a pen. She scribbled something down, smiling to Serena.

"Thanks!"

"Can someone please acknowledge me?" I huffed. Getting really angry that no one had seemed to notice me standing right there.

They both looked at each other for a brief moment, sharing something that looked like pain?

They then started to head down the hall.

What the heck was going on?

I had followed Serena around all day, she was the Princess after all and she was bound to crack first. I had yet to see Ami come to think about it. I had seen Rei and Michelle and Amara too. It was strange; I hadn't known everyone was now attending Junior High.

I had figured that everyone was ignoring me, even Melvin and Molly. I sighed and vanished into the background. We all had sat down at the table that the cool group usually sat at. I hadn't actually seen any of them here but figured they would soon show. She remembered how Mina had always had a crush on Goten. She smiled to herself, remembering how the guy was so interested in always having a girlfriend. He had never paid any attention to Mina though no matter how hard she tried to impress him.

Serena was in deep conversation with Michelle about the musical aspects of the new performance coming up. I was amazed at how Serena had changed so much, she looked so mature too. I heard Trunks bellow in laughter and saw him clap a large hand on Goten's shoulder. I looked over at Mina who didn't take any notice of them; she seemed engrossed in her book.

I saw that Professor Gohan followed behind them; he looked over every table in the cafeteria. His eyes skimmed over, Serena, Mina and then landed on me.

I knew he had seen me, something in his eyes, fear and confusion mixed in with disbelief. He muttered something; I couldn't exactly see his mouth move. Goten looked in this general direction and frowned. Could he really see me?


	2. Chapter 2

**I do Not own any Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.**

I had followed Gohan out the cafeteria, hoping to catch him alone. However luck wasn't with me, students kept on needing to speak with him. I had to wait until school finished.

One of the younger students, Lauren if I remembered correctly came in with her friend Ari. Somehow, their boobs had gotten bigger and were more exposed.

"Professor, I need some help with my assignment."

She begged him; his eyes briefly touched her face before looking back down to his table.

"Yeah on how to dress." I rolled my eyes as she leaned forward. He tensed.

"Lauren, I am a little busy right now, how about tomorrow?" he asked, glancing up from behind his glasses. His eyes flashed to mine quickly before returning back to the girl in front of him.

She left the room, smiling with victory. Ari following in her footsteps, I shook my head and sighed loudly. Professor Gohan had left the room abruptly, I chased after him but the corridors were crowded. If I was going to get him alone, I had to follow him home.

/ / / / / /

I had waited for school to finish, by his office. He had to stop by here before leaving for the day. As on cue, he walked around the corner; I ducked behind some guy whose name always escapes me. I felt kind of shy, could he really see me or was it my imagination?

He walked inside, while I just waited for him. The school became like a cemetery. I was about to give up when he came out the room. I followed him as silently as I could, ducking behind objects whenever he would turn around. Sighing from behind then bin, my heart felt like it was going a millions miles an hour.

"What do you want?" an angry voice suddenly asked.

I jumped sky high and looked up to meet angry dark eyes. Glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose. I bet that I was blushing like crazy; Professor Gohan was really good looking, his eyes, and his hair. They just reminded me so much of Trent, my last boyfriend.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. That snapped me out of my daze.

"What?" I stammered. I was caught off guard.

"You have been following me all day!" he sounded irritated.

"You can see me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Obviously!" he rolled his eyes.

Could Professors really do that? I shook my head and composed myself.

"Well no one else can…."

He silenced me with his hand.

"That's because people like you are dead!"

I felt myself go pale, was this even possible? No, he was lying.

"Dead?" I said, disbelieving the word and hating the feel of it on my tongue.

Moments passed by, I shook my head again, wanting the word out my head.

"Can you…help me?" I pleaded, looking up at him.

"No." his tone was harsh and final. I went to open my mouth to beg but he continued.

"I moved to get away from things like you."

He stormed off, leaving me abandoned and alone. He made the word you sound like venom, or like a monster of some kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own any Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.**

I had stayed away from the school for awhile but curiosity, the trait I picked up from Serena, got the best of me. I missed my best friends; I had to see them, even if they couldn't see me.

I dealt with the fact that I was dead.

Rei was currently in one of Professor Gohan's classes. He has spent most the class glaring at me. Rei stayed behind, I saw that she was nervous.

"Sir, are you ok?" she looked at him but his eyes were still glaring at me. "What are you looking at?" she asked and looked my way. I tried to wave to her but failed. She couldn't see me.

"Nothing." He said darkly. It hurt but I never let it show.

"I'm not a thing, I'm a lady!" I said and sat on his desk. Just to annoy him.

"Oh, well then. I shall see you tomorrow." Rei ran out the classroom. I turned my death glare on him. Our eyes met.

"Learn some manners!" I sniped at him.

"Coming from a girl who is stalking me?" he shot back.

I got up from the table and placed both hands on his desk. It usually intimidated most people but somehow he didn't look scared, just raised a brow at me.

"Help me!" I stated. It threw him off guard, causing me to smirk as he composed himself.

"NO!" he yelled.

"What's wrong bro?" Goten walked in. I looked between the two. I had never seen it before. They did look so much alike.

"Your brothers?" I asked then started to laugh. They were so different. Goten was into girls and dating and knew how to be charming and Gohan well he just knows how to bore someone to death.

"Nothing!" he said through gritted teeth, still glaring at me. I tried to compose myself but failed, miserably.

Goten looked scared for a brief moment, I looked at Gohan. Something was different about him. I could feel something, like a real strong something. I stepped back, shocked.

"Lets go." His mood changed and he smiled to his brother. I fell over. He was worse then Rei.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own any Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.**

I had spent a whole week pestering and driving Gohan insane before he finally gave in, I followed him home, he complained, muttering something about flying and easier. I just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Wow, this is cool!" I said as the car lifted into the air, since when did cars do this?

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered. I looked at him. His tie was loose. He looked exhausted and a lot older.

"Gohan?" I starred at him and he finally turned to me.

"Yes?" he asked. He sounded a lot softer now. I really had warned him down.

"Are you ok?" I fiddled with my shirt. I was still wearing my school uniform. The school hadn't been able to find me something in my size but it had finally changed the uniform, figures.

"Tired." He smiled and glanced out the window. I couldn't look back at him, I felt guilty for some reason.

"Is it…is it…..because of me?" I asked him.

"A little." He laughed. I turned back to him and then crossed my arms.

"Well you deserved it!" I huffed. I felt like I was ten again. I never did this. This was Serena and Rei's thing. But then again, I hadn't seen them be at each others throats in awhile.

We had landed at this small house in the mountains, well looked small but as we got closers it looked a lot bigger. There was an older woman hanging out laundry. She smiled as Gohan and I got out the car.

"Oh Gohan, that school is tiring you out. I don't get to see you anymore." She complained. I saw him blush a little.

"Sorry mom."

My eyes bugged, he still lived at home? How old was this guy? I followed him inside and through the back. There was another house a little way from this one. We had stopped by to get some food and then kept walking. We walked inside his house; it was clean for a guy. There was a massive bookcase full of books. The kitchen was massive as was the dining table.

"Do you have people over?" I asked, looking around the place in awe.

"Not really. I'm far too busy but family drops by." He smiled as he lounged out on the couch. I was still looking around in awe. I turned back to him, he was watching me.

"What?" I blushed but I knew I wasn't really. It was nice to pretend I could still do things like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter Five:**

He had looked away and grabbed a pen. I sat down, in the chair opposing his. I felt a little weird, good or bad, I hadn't figured out just yet.

"So can you remember your name?" he asked.

Suddenly I found myself, trying to remember who I was.

"Lita…I think." I bit my lip and concentrated. "Yeah Lita!" I beamed up. It had taken me half an hour to be sure. Gohan was patient though, didn't move or make a sound.

"Late name?" he asked. I wasn't sure about that one; I shook my head and shrugged.

"I'm not to…." I trailed off, feeling really embarrassed about myself.

"What about how old you are?"

"Seventeen, well not yet anyway. In a few months I will be." I started to fiddle with my skirt again, it was really interesting.

"Ok, well there's a start."

I felt depressed all of a sudden. I had made a wish on my last birthday, it still hadn't come true. Not that it would now. I sighed and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" Gohan's gentle voiced asked. I could imagine he looked sincere. I had been sticking to him like glue for the past week. I could imagine every face he pulled. It was burnt to memory. I didn't need to turn around; all I had to do was close my eyes.

"Nothing, shall we keep going?"

I smiled and made myself cheer up. I wasn't going to let a silly thing, like being dead, ruin my mood.

We had been questioning each other for past three hours; I had started talking to him. He had explained to me about how his father was not around but when he was, the world seemed lighter. Also that he wasn't exactly human. I had threatened to tell the world which caused him to laugh.

"So your like an alien?" I asked. I really wasn't sure if I believed him just yet.

"Kind of, it's hard to explain." He blushed.

I had moved onto the same couch and was currently lying from the other end. It was a long couch; I had never seen one so long in my life.

"We have time." I reminded him.

"Food first, I'm starving."

I looked at him in disbelief; it was a facial expression that seemed to marry my face.

"You're kidding right? You ate like ten minuets ago."

"Twenty three, but whose counting?" he smiled and walked into the kitchen, for the hundredth time today. I had been counting though; it was amusing to see how long he could go without food. I always thought I ate a lot but this guy, he tripled my eating habits. I watched him in the kitchen and groaned when he was adding the wrong things into the mixture.

"No, you need to add salt!" I corrected from the couch. I was leaning over the back, facing him. He turned to me with a quizzical brow.

"You cook?"

I nodded and jumped over the couch and skipped to his side. I pointed to the ingredients he needed to make crispy pork. I wished I could smell it. I loved crispy pork, more then chocolate itself.

"I made the best triple chocolate brownies in the world." I found myself saying. A memory was coming back to me. How Serena had gorged on so much of my food she ended up in hospital. I smiled with the memory; she had then gone back and ate more food.

"I always wanted to own a flower shop and a café." I sighed dreamily, picturing the little shop of my own.

I looked over at Gohan; he listened to every word I had said. I felt a little embarrassed; someone was listening to me for once in my life.

"What about you?" I asked. He stopped pouring homemade lemonade or whatever was in the container and looked at me. There was something in his eye, sadness. I knew he was thinking about something painful.

"Sorry, don't worry about it…" I started to rub the back of my neck. I was picking up his nervous habits.

"No, it's just that I wanted to be like my dad but…." He stopped for a moment. I watched him carefully. He started to smile, a happier memory? I wasn't to sure if I should disturb him.

"My father was an awesome guy, strong, pure and loving." He finished. I nodded, not taking my eyes away from his face. He looked younger now.

He turned back to me smiling; I returned my smile back, starring into his lovely dark orbs. There was a loud crash and cursing from outside.

"…..Learn to drive, women!"

"Prince Pain in my ass, quit judging!" a woman huffed back.

I looked back at Gohan, he was shaking his head. Was he embarrassed; I thought I could see him blush. It could have been the light, so I just shrugged.

"Would you mind going into another room? I won't be able to concentrate."

I nodded, moving into another room. I looked around the new room, trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation not to far away. There was a massive bed, white sheets and pillows, looked ordinary. There was a table next to one side; a picture was sitting on top. I looked at the photo. There was a woman, the one from earlier. His mother and another boy. He had to be only six. It must be Goten. There was a man in the picture. He looked happy, the light clung to him. He had the same eyes as Gohan and Goten. It must be his father. I kept starring at the picture, they all looked happy. I felt a pain grow inside me, what about my parents? I wonder if they are happier now.

I had lost track of time until a familiar voice asked me something.

"Huh?" I turned back. Gohan was leaning against the door frame, watching me.

"I asked what you were thinking about."

I sighed; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Nothing." I lied. I shook my head, emptying it of all the questions floating in it. I remembered that I always did that, to avoid answering them.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Old friends." He pinched the bridge of his nose. My guess was he was exhausted, he looked drained. I got up, turning to flatten the sheets. I looked down, nothing looked disturbed. Why was this happening to me? I forced my smile and turned back. He was undressing, I couldn't stop watching. I knew I would have been as red as a tomato. Feeling flustered I spun around managing to take a few steps; I ended up in the other room.

"Lita? Lita?" a panicked Gohan came into the room, confusion swept through me.

"What happened?" I asked. He leaned down to help me up but stopped before he could make contact. I groaned and got up, it didn't hurt but it made me feel normal.

"I think you went through the wall."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

We hadn't talked much about what had happened last night. Well I didn't want to talk about it, Gohan never pressured the issue, I was glad. I looked out the window, the car was flying, I had no idea cars could do it. It was going to take a long time to get use to it.

"Gohan?" we hadn't spoken much and I felt bad.

"Yes Lita." He didn't look over to me, keeping in eye in the sky. I had to giggle at thinking about that. That got his attention.

"I was just wondering how long cars have been able to do this."  
He rubbed his jaw; I could tell he was actually smiling.

"A while." He answered, taking his time.

"No way!" I eyed him carefully. Watching for any tell tail signs of lying but couldn't see any.

"Well a family friend is an inventor, she created this."

"She must be amazing."

I could hear him chuckling at my words. I believed them though. I had always wanted to fly.

We had landed at the school before long; I was lost in my thoughts. I cursed myself for not paying attention. Gohan had muttered to me to stay close and keep quite. I obeyed him, trying not to get lost in the swam of students. I finally did end up getting lost but started to follow Mina. I really missed her; I would do anything to talk to her again. Find out who I am, what happened, if I could ever get back. There were so many questions I had.

"Hey Mina." I turned to see a cheerful Goten waving at her. She didn't even turn to him, she actually ignored him. I was flabbergasted. This was so not my Mina. Goten caught her arm, lightly tugging on her elbow. I craved for contact like that, even if it was from Melvin.

"Oh hey Goten." She beamed, taking ear buds out her ears. That explained a lot.

"Want to catch up on Friday?" my mouth hung open. He was asking her out. After years of her trying to get his attention and he was asking her out.

"Sorry, I have to study."

I fell over in shock. She had to study? Who was she?

"MINA! YOU LOVE THIS GUY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. No one seemed to have heard anything I had said. I was watching in horror, one of my best friends turning down the guy she loved because of study? It was Ami and Greg all over again.

"We could study instead?" he offered. I was watching him carefully. I was going to have to play spy to make sure he wouldn't hurt my friend.

"I don't know, you are in a higher level of maths then me."

He was in a higher level? What was this world coming too? Goten smarter then Mina? Well I guess I could believe that on some occasions.

"I can help you; you have that entrance exam don't you?" he was smiling; I could see why Mina liked the guy. He was a looker but then I remembered what Gohan had explained to me. They were half alien.

"Ok sure, I have to get to class now." Mina waved goodbye, I stayed back to keep my eye on Goten. I didn't trust him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I had followed Goten around for most of the day. Insulting girls whose chest was about to pop out and say hello. Also with how dumb they were acting. If I ever acted like that again…. I didn't want to finish that train of thought.

We were heading to the last class now, I was so sure this day was purposely dragging but shrugging I followed Goten into the classroom. My eyes widened when I saw Gohan furious expression at me. Busted!

"Bro?" Goten whispered. He was the only one in here but he still whispered anyway. I couldn't resist face palming myself.

"Never mind." His words, if they were alive, I was sure they could have torn me to tiny pieces.

I followed Goten to his seat, the class was pouring in now, my eyes found Rei and AND AND Serena? I was so shocked by this fact that Rei walked right through me.

"Hey!" she gasped as did I. she looked around herself and shuddered.

I got closer to Serena and Rei as they sat down.

"Are you ok Rei?" Serena whispered. To my shock and horror, it was actually quiet.

"I felt something." She whispered back.

"Anything I can do?" my heart would have skipped a beat, seeing my friends acting like they should always do.

"Nah, just keep that meatball head away from me. It could be contagious." She poked Serena's head with her pen before giggling and faced the board. I was shaking my head in shame about my earlier thoughts.

/ / / / / /

The school day was over; Gohan hadn't said a single word to me all day. I felt like a naughty child.

"Hanny?" I had given him the nickname, most times he smiled, other times he would be agitated. This was clearly one of those times.

"What did I tell you?" his voice was harsh, I felt scared.

"Stay close. I'm sorry…." I trailed off; he wasn't listening to me anyway. What was I meant to say? Sorry I was just spying on your brother because I don't trust him or he is an idiot? I didn't think any of those answers would please him very much.

/ / / / / /

By about dinner time I had Gohan talking to me, better then that, he was smiling. We had shared a few stories about what our favourite things to do were. We sat down while he started eating his dinner, I wasn't bothered about how much he ate, I was actually jealous. I decided to go for the kill about what had been on my mind.

"Hanny?"

He looked up to me with his mouth full of food, I smiled at that, and he looked so adorable.

"I was wondering if we could go somewhere on Friday night."

I was waiting for a flat no or a yes but got neither. Instead I got the worst answer of all.

"Why?" he was eyeing me and I felt like I was under a microscope. If I was dead did that mean I could lie better?

"You know, chill, hangout like buddies?" I tried.

Of course, he didn't buy that. I groaned and shifted my weight in the chair. Normally all chairs is at on creaked with my weight. For once in my life, this one didn't.

"Try again." he offered me. I nodded and tried for a better excuse.

"Ok ok…" I said after the weight of his stare. Sheesh, professors and those hardcore stares.

"Mina and Goten are kind of going on a date and I want to spy on them." I fused a lot of the words together. Stupid alien hearing, he understood the whole thing.

"No!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I had asked, threatened, begged and pleaded with Gohan before he came round about Friday night. We were getting ready, well he was. I was just on the bed, pretending to read the magazine in front of me.

"I don't want to do this." he complained for the billionth time. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, want some cheese with that whine?" I asked sweetly. Not bothering to look up. We had argued about why we should and shouldn't go. Of course, I pulled out the dead card and won the argument. Fair and square, right?

"Spying." He muttered. This time I had heard the word.

"Think of it was gathering Intel on our enemy?" I suggested. I looked up at him; he was in the bathroom and looked at me with the mirror. He was pulling a face. What was going on, I was turning him into, ah well I have no idea. Professors aren't allowed to pull faces, nor roll their eyes or give smart ass comments. That was our job and Gohan was stealing them all from me! I groaned and rolled onto my back, still facing him. He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stop doing that!" I whined.

"Want some cheese with that whine?"

My mouth fell open before I could actually think about my actions or next choice of words. That earned me a smirk. He grabbed his jacket and strolled out the room. Not bothering to tell me what was going on.

"Coming?" he called.

"No, I thought going on some creepy date by yourself would be a lot more fun." I muttered. I knew he heard every word by his smirk. That smirk was really getting to me.

/ / / / / /

We had driven the whole way, arguing who was the smarter one out of the two. He played the I'm-older-and-have-a-degree card. I had gracefully, by yelling abuse, defeat.

"What was my excuse again?"

I rolled my eyes, seriously every time I rolled my eyes because of this guy OR someone related to him. I would be a millionaire.

"You are just catching up on light reading. Nothing about knowing what is going on." I had used my hands to demonstrate the point. I hope that worked. We walked into the library, I saw Mina at the table, a pen in her mouth, frowning in concentration.

This wasn't the Mina I knew and loved so much, she would never spend a Friday night doing this, we would be ice-skating or at the movies. Then go back to Rei temple in order to catch up on gossip and crash the night.

"What's wrong?" Gohan whispered to me. No one heard him, so I couldn't tease him for being the crazy man talking to himself again.

"Just that, I should be sitting with her is all." my voice held so much sadness. I couldn't stop myself. Seeing my best friend in the whole world studying alone, hit home hard.

"Come on." He whispered warmly to me, I nodded and followed him. I could imagine what he would really do if I was actually there. That kept my smiling and him looking at me confused.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

I shook my head, no as he kept on reading his book. Yuck, it was at thick as Ami light reading books.

Goten arrived, he was smiling and looking all goofy. He slammed his books down on the table, causing Mina to jump. I sighed as did Gohan, embarrassed by his younger brother's actions. I couldn't blame the guy. We watched them, hours were ticking by. I was of course reporting everything I saw to Gohan, who wasn't paying much attention. They were gathering their stuff when it was hitting eleven.

"Let's roll!" I stated without waiting for Gohan. He could catch up. I followed the two, listening to their conversations.

"So, Mina. What's wrong?" he asked. I had known something was wrong the moment I laid eyes on her, so did he obviously.

"Just missing….never mind." She sighed and kept starring at the sky. I didn't follow he gaze, kept my eyes on Goten instead.

"Lita?" he guessed.

Hearing my name shocked me into staying still. How…what…..huh? All these questions flooded into my head. The main one being, what happened to me?

"Always." She answered. Tears started to flow down her cheek.

"It's all my fault." She sobbed. Goten had wrapped his arms around her. She was sobbing hard enough her body was shaking. My heart broke.

"It's not. Mina I'm still with you!" I had somehow walked over to her and touched her shoulder lightly. Her head turned to where I was but her eyes were still in the sky.

"LITA!" she screamed into the sky. Hoping for some miracle. I was hoping for it too. I followed her line of sight, the moon.

I looked down; my body was starting to fade. This couldn't be happening!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

My whole world started to turn black, and then suddenly darkness was all around me. I actually felt the cold then. Normally the weather never bothered me.

"Gohan?" I looked around. Fear was creeping over me.

I couldn't find a single trace of him anywhere. I started to move my feet, taking every step with caution. What was going on? Was I really dead?

My feet refused to move anymore, I was looking around for some kind of trap. There wasn't anything but a light making its way toward me. I remembered when I had watched a lot of movies about the light, constantly yelling at the moron, not to go in. Was this one of those times?

The light got closer and brighter. I used my arm as a shield. Not that it actually did any good. Considering I was transparent and everything.

"Lita!" a voice, deep and powerful. If I was alive, every hair on my entire body would have stood up. It sent chills down my spine.

"Yes?" I offered, after it didn't say anything else.

"You can not keep on the path you are."

The path, was I on a journey of some kind? Where the heck was my tour guide then? Am I the only one? More and more questions piled into my head, I lost count how many were currently residing in my brain.

"Ok?" I asked. I felt a little odd. I suddenly knew how Gohan felt. Talking to something no one could see. But in my defence, he could totally see me. I shivered again; I really wished he was here with me.

"Don't destroy this." it commanded of me. I looked around, destroy what exactly. I turned to my left. Images started to play, like a real life movie except it had Gohan on it. He looked happy; I smiled at seeing him smile. If I could cry with joy, I so would be. Then suddenly a woman appeared on the screen too. She was lovely. Nice long black hair, big blue eyes. They were embracing each other. My heart felt like it was being jabbed when I saw their wedding play out in front of my eyes. Was I going to make Gohan miserable for the rest of his life? The voice had never spoken again, I had asked many questions but it never responded. I was stuck, watching the wedding play over and over. My heart broke into a million pieces every time they kissed. I was ruining his life, I started to sob, my knees buckled.

/ / / / /

I was still in the darkness, praying for some kind of miracle. My heart felt like it was in tiny pieces, scattered every where. What was I going to do, I was dead and the only one who can help me is Gohan. Apparently I was ruining his future.

(A/N: So I was just wondering if you guys would like to see Lita and Gohan actually together? Tell me what you think. Also thanks for reading; I hope you do enjoy it. Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I will take more care. If I don't update in the next few days, it's because of work, I have the weekend free and will upload many more chapters for you my main concern is the Friday, ill upload two tomorrow. But please let me know what you think)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

I had been sent back to, I have no clue anymore. I felt completely numb. I looked around to see where I was. I was in the school grounds again. This time, it was completely dark. I started to wonder around slowly, getting my head around what had happened. Suddenly, my surroundings had changed. I was in Gohan's living room. The front door swung open. I turned instantly, my eyes meeting with relief flooded dark orbs.

"Lita, I was so…." He trailed off, a light blush on his cheeks. I felt my heart kick but remembered I was actually destroying his life.

"Hi." I said my voice held all kinds of sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I could see he had many questions for me but stuck with that on. I was guessing it was more important.

"I don't know." My knees buckled but the carpet caught me. I was glad something could hold me. I was starring at my hands. They were transparent; a reminder that something happened to me and I still had no clue as to what. Then real ones appeared, covering my ones. I looked up to the owners; I knew I would be a mess if I still had a body.

"Talk to me." his voice was warm, reassuring.

Sighing in defeated I started to explain what was happening.

"Some low and powerful voice spoke to me, telling me I can not keep on the path I was on. I was thinking, jerk, what path am I on. Am I on a journey of some kind and where was my tour guide! Then other stuff happened and then I was at the school."

Of course I had exaggerated a bit. He seemed to smile about my talking about wanting a tour guide. At least someone finds my current situation entertaining.

"What was the other stuff?"

I bit my lip, looking out the window. Should I tell him? I opted for the chicken way out and made up some story about Ami. I felt really bad for lying. He took every word I said in, nodding and analyzing them. Maybe he could figure out an answer. We were kneeling on the floor for about an hour when nothing came to our minds. He sat back onto his backside. I mirrored his move.

"Well I'm glad your back. I was really worried."

"I can totally see the grey hairs." I teased.

He chuckled and stood up slowly, making his way to the kitchen. I was actually impressed with the fact he hadn't eaten for and entire two hours.

/ / / /

The night had slowly dragged on; Gohan had demanded that I stay in his room. Of course I had felt weird due to the fact he fell asleep on me. I watched him as he slept, memories of watching some of my friends had come to me. It had kept me company and warm.

"Did I miss much?" I asked. We were getting out of the car, which flew! I was never ever going to get over that fact. Gohan had actually teased me the whole way here.

"Umm?" he looked at me quizzically.

Men, you seriously couldn't trust them for the details.

"The details, Hanny!" I folded my arms, walking along side him. He had muttered an apology to me, with also the stern warning of staying close. This time I was going to obey. My curiosity was spiking when I saw that Mina and Goten were holding hands. I missed heaps! Trust Gohan not to notice his brother dating.

"Look at that, these are the details I want!" I was pointing in Mina and Goten direction. Gohan had followed my finger and shrugged. I groaned and we entered his classroom. We had a whole ten minuets before any students entered. The door swung open, I fell over as Serena raced into the room.

"Sorry, I was in the library!" she huffed. Hunched over and taking in massive breaths.

I couldn't actually talk, I was speechless. That never happened to me, ok maybe once but still. Serena was early? It was starting to bug me that she couldn't actually hear or see me.

/ / / / /

The day had flown by too quickly. I had learned many many things. Lauren was crushing on Gohan, when I had told him about it; he had lectured me for eavesdropping. Seriously, the lecture put me right to sleep and it went for two freaking hours. I had suddenly added, likes to hear himself talk, to the ever growing list of my opinions of Gohan. The night was a lovely one, well according to Gohan anyway. He said that he was visiting his mother. I had offered to stay here and "guard" the house. He laughed but hesitated to leave.

"Just go! Your going to get grounded." I had placed my hands on my hips and looked very serious.

"Yeah yeah, I will be back in a few hours."

"kbye." I fused the two words together and to my surprise he had said it back to me. I was smiling and spun around the living room. I used to love doing this, seeing where I had fallen and how long it would take for me to regain my feet. So much fun!

I had walked outside; the stars always gave me comfort, even in my darkest hour. I looked into the sky, the moon wasn't around. Must be a new moon, I thought to myself.

"Lita?" a voice came from behind me. Could someone else see me too?

I spun around, the voice hadn't registered and I cursed myself for it. This couldn't be!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

I had turned and my eyes clashed with big blue ones. Before another word could be formed I had the smaller girl in my arms.

"I have been so worried about you!" I cried. She giggled and I dropped her.

"Thanks Lita, I was wondering what happened to us?" she asked me. Was she serious?

"Hey, you're the brains here, not me Ami!"

The blue haired girl nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Maybe we are dead?" she offered.

I thought about it, Gohan had said that when we first met. My mind just wouldn't believe that. We both tried thinking for a little while. Nothing came to our minds and we decided to go into Gohan's house. I was giving her the grand tour, she loved the massive bookcase, and secretly I did too.

"So where have you been?" I asked her.

"I was in Germany, I had accepted that scholarship after…." She trailed. Looking at me nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"After what?" I asked nicely, usually I would beat the living day lights out the person but Ami was one of my best friends. I could never hurt her, ever!

"After your accident. You died Lita." She had mumbled the words but I caught all of them. Being her friend for so long, I had learned the art of mumbling. She in turn had learned the art of intimidation.

"I what?" I asked in disbelief.

She had gone into great lengths, telling me about what had happened that night.

"You were laughing and drunk…" I had cut her off.

"I don't drink!" I insisted. Insulted by the fact people could think that, worse my best friends.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's not until after everything we found out someone spiked the punch."

"That no good idiotic weasel. When I find out who it was, they will be turned into fettuccine." I had gripped and twisted the hem of my skirt.

A few minutes passed, I had cooled down and Ami continued.

"You had ran out into the road, spinning and twirling. You actually looked gracefully but then you bent down for something and and and…" she choked up.

"Ami, its ok." I had placed my hand on her knee. Surprised I didn't go through her, she felt solid to me.

"You were hit by a car." the words were whispered. I was shocked. I was killed by someone driving a car? She hugged me, sobbing into my body about how sorry she was. I pattered her back, murmuring it wasn't her fault.

She had recovered herself; I decided to change the subject completely. Updating her on all the gossip around here with our other friends.

"Serena is getting good grades?" she was as shocked as I was. I was overjoyed to see that she didn't know everything. And she was just as shocked as I was, if not, more.

"Yes and Mina had asked her for answers."

"WHAT?" I could tell she would have fainted if we were…..

"Yep and the kicker is, Rei and Serena aren't fighting anymore. Figures huh?" she nodded. Words couldn't come out of her, I could tell. I was smiling at that. My little braininess Munchikin couldn't put a sentence together at the moment.

We chatted away for awhile, I lost track of the time. The door flew open, we both stood at the same time. My body shielding hers immediately. Gohan was glaring at my friend.

"Who is she?" his voice was dark, cold even.

"Gohan' she's my friend."

"She dead too?" he asked me. How would I know, I had no clue what we even were. I sighed; he wasn't easing up on the glare.

"Stop glaring!" I snapped at him, his eyes finally left hers and came to mine. "She's. A. Friend!" I said through gritted teeth.

He eased up a little, and he circled closer to us, I hadn't a clue how but he had manage to put distance between Ami and I. I was being shielded by him? Forgetting momentarily, I placed my hand on his shoulder. I felt a jolt shoot right through me. Suddenly I was seeing something else completely.

"Welcome to my dream!" a female voice laughed evilly, behind me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

My body froze; fear flooded through me, my heart was pounding. Wait my heart? I looked down, my body wasn't transparent. I was also wearing a green sailor outfit; I could feel my power growing stronger. Memories started to hit me.

_I hadn't been running or drunk, we were actually defending the Earth again. I had been angry because they had blasted Mina….or Sailor Venus with an energy beam. I had attacked but not with my powers but charged them with my body. Then I had suddenly vanished into a black hole._

I glared when I turned around to see none other then Queen Nehelenia. I shouldn't be surprised but I actually was. Last time I had seen her, we had turned her into a good child. What happened THIS time?

"What happened to me?" I demanded. Not wasting anytime. She smiled and started to laugh evilly. I shuddered. Evil laughs never sat well with me.

"Oh I have finally devised the greatest plan ever. You Sailor brats can not win!" she laughed even louder. My eyes narrowed.

I started to look around; we were in some dark realm. I was guessing the dark moon. It felt cold; goose bumps were appearing onto my skin. I rubbed my arms for warmth. This is where Rei….wait sailor Mars would be handy. That right, more memories were evading my mind. We were the Sailor scouts, sworn to defend the Earth with Sailor Moon, wait Princess Serenity. We were apart of the white moon kingdom. We had to protect our princess and our home. Why hadn't I remembered this?

"Why are you doing this?" I softened my voice, stepping forward little by little. I was getting closer to launch an attack.

"You white moon people, I despise you all!" she yelled.

That sounded very familiar, Rini. I hadn't seen her for a long time; I wonder how she was doing. But what does this all mean? I had to wrack my brain for a moment before it hit me.

"Wise man!" I whispered aloud.

Nehelenia's eyes narrowed to me, causing me to smile a little.

"How did you know?" she growled. I wondered who was actually asking that. Her or was it Wise man?

"Never mind, how do I get out of here?" I asked turning around. Maybe some good was left in her. I had to try, right?

"You can't." her voice held sadness? Yes! There was still good in her, I did the one thing you should never do. Turn your back to the enemy. Suddenly a painful blast hit me. I screamed in pain. I felt face first into the pavement, darkness taking me in its grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

When I finally came too I was still in the dark place but this time I was alone.

"Gohan?" I called out. No response. I really wanted him, damn ruining the happiness. I needed him.

I shivered, it was really cold. My teeth started to chatter like crazy.

I tried taking a step but my body wasn't responding. I kept trying to move but didn't work. No matter how hard I concentrated but my body wouldn't move.

I groaned I was really frustrated. Why was this happening to me?

Why couldn't I go home, be real or even invisible. I would take being seen by just Gohan at this point. My heart thudded. My cheeks were reddening. I didn't think my body would respond like this.

"Gohan?" I tried again. This time, I felt something slid down my cheeks. Was I crying? I reached up, a tear slid down. More followed it.

I sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest, I have never felt alone. I started to cry.

"Sailor Jupiter?"

I heard a voice, turning my head slowly toward the destination.

"Who are yo-" I cut myself off, I knew this guy. His white hair, his voice.

"Helios?" I asked.

"It has been awhile?" he smiled.

"Oh Helios! What are you doing here?"

I had hugged him and pulled away from him.

"To help you Lita."

"How?"

He motioned for me to follow him; we ended up in a beautiful rose garden. There were pink and purple roses. Plus lush red ones. I bent down and smelt them; I liked the smell for some reason. I looked up and saw a bench, following Helios to the bench. We sat down together.

"I want to help you with two things."

"Two things?

"To get back to your body and be free. Then to help you understand what you saw."

"Saw?"

I felt really stupid for some reason. Constantly asking all these questions.

"About the future, with Gohan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

I hadn't stopped thinking about Helios and all he said. My head just couldn't wrap around it. Gohan hadn't left me side and neither had Ami since I got back.

"What happened?" Ami asked again. I had told her ten times already but she just couldn't get her head around it either.

"I told you already. We are still alive. I just have no idea what is happening to us."

I had some sort of idea but with Wise man being behind it all, anything could go.

"How can we…..erm…..come back?"

Now suddenly im the genius with the high IQ?

"I don't know Ami." I said, allowing irritation into my voice. I didn't want to think about anything right now. Especially not the future.

"_You are falling for him Lita."_

"_I know, I'm going to ruin his future."_

"_That's not entirely true."_

He had said just that about me and Gohan. Did it mean we could be together? Was I really ruining his future? I sighed and starred at the moon. Sometimes I missed listening to Rei and Serena arguments.

"What are you thinking about?"

I hadn't even realised Gohan was awake, yet alone sitting next to me.

"Just all this. How crazy it feels and everything."

"I know but one of my philosophies for life is, there is a silver lining in the darkest cloud."

I smiled, I liked that one. I had always said that to my friends. My friends! That was it, it was the key to everything.

"I have an idea!" I suddenly announced.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"That's perfect!" Ami exclaimed as I was explaining my plan.

"One floor.." Gohan interrupted. Party pooper! I raised my eyebrow in his direction.

"You can't be seen." He pointed out.

"Yeah that is where you come in!" I said. New hope fluttering in my chest. The one thing powerfully enough to free us had to be Princess Serenity. She could use the silver crystal and free us all.

"No!" he had his arms folded. I knew what that meant but that wasn't going to work on me.

"Hanny, you promised to help me." I made me eyes big. He looked at me. I could see him failing to resists. I pouted my lip too and won him over. It had taken a whole ten seconds for him to cave. He was getting better, I had to admit that.

The next day we were going to try and put our plan into action, it was really all on Gohan now. All he had to do was convince my friends that we were still alive and needed their help. Simple, right?

I had stayed by him the whole day; he hadn't let me out of sight, seriously. It was either him or Ami guarding me at all times. I was really falling for this man; he could bring a smile to my face. He listens to every word I say and never lets me down. I sighed aloud, causing him to raise a brow but not look in my direction.

"Nothing. Just thinking!"

I knew that annoyed him, he liked to know what was on my mind. I was seriously falling for him. I hadn't decided if I loved him just yet. My mind always flashed to him looking happy with some other woman. I was ruining…. I cut the thought right off. I heard Mina cheer. We rounded the corner and me not paying attention, I allowed someone to walk right through me. I heard a gasp.

"Rei, are you ok?"

"F-f-f-f-fine." she muttered. Rei never muttered, unless….PERFECT!

"Gohan, in your room, now!" I walked through the door, not waiting for him to open it. he closed it after himself.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Rei."

I said, like it was the oblivious thing in the world.

"Rei?" he asked.

"Yes, she's the ticket!"

I was so excited; our plan was going to be perfect. Rei could feel me. This was going to work. We just had to follow her back to the temple. I had no idea about after school schedules. Serena never got detentions anymore and Ami was with me. Mina studied hard. We just had to rely on good old fashion, stalking!

We had followed Rei back; I also discovered that Gohan could fly. This was ever more of a kicker then the flying car, which I was still trying to get over. I also discovered that I could kind of be in a place I thought of, this was going to come in handy, BIG TIME! Gohan was trying to change my mind, I had no bar of it.

"Come on Gohan, I want to be back in my body. Do you want me to be around you forever?"

I didn't bother getting the response but raced into the temple. I was searching for where Rei was. She was heading toward the fire place. She was going to use her powers, perfect!

Gohan flew over head and spotted me, he dropped onto the roof, I just versioned my self onto the roof and I was there.

"What are you waiting for?" my excitement caused me to slip through the roof. I appeared back a moment later. Gohan had clearly had a heart attack.

"My bad!" I smiled nervously.

Gohan followed me to the entrance of the fire hall. I could hear Rei muttering. Gohan of course could hear every word. Stupid alien hearing!

"Not possible!" I heard her gasp.

"What's not possible?" I asked Gohan. He didn't even grace me with a look. Something on his face told me something was wrong. Very wrong.

Rei came out; fear was vibrating off of her.

"What wrong with her?" I demanded.

"She knows!" he said. Her head whipped around to him so fast, then she fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen.:**

I had never felt more excited in my life then just now. Rei knew, Rei knew I was…we were still here. I couldn't forget about Ami. Gohan had some explaining to do, I watched Rei take everything in.

"So is she here? Like right now?"

He nodded and looked in my general direction.

"Lita I am so sorry. I never should have….." she trailed off. I felt my heart seize at my friend trying not to cry. I would have been bawling my eyes out, if I could cry that is.

"Tell her it's ok. Tell her I love her."

Gohan was left to be my communicator. We had spent hours just talking. I saw that there was something wrong with Gohan. I decided that Rei needed some much needed time to think. I also needed time to get plan B into action.

/ / /

Gohan and I had returned back to his house, it kind of felt like home to me as well. We had told Ami everything that had happened; she was so excited that she started to map out a plan. Gohan had left us to it; I sighed and followed him outside.

"What wrong?"

I asked, sitting down next to him. He didn't take his eyes off the stars.

"What are you?" he asked me suddenly. I was so stunned by this; I forgot to answer the question. We had sat there for an hour in total silence.

"Well?" he finally turned to me.

I had no idea how to answer that, I wasn't exactly an alien like him or completely human either. I sighed and shrugged.

"I'm not to sure. All I know is I spend my life protecting the princess of the moon. I also save the earth from other enemies too. I have powers and can transform. I really am not to sure about how to explain it."

I was worried. Something must have happened in the fire reading and he didn't want to say what.

(a/n: Hey guys I am so sorry for how long you have had to wait. I have had a really bad virus lately. Im doing a lot better so you should be getting more updates sorry again)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

So it had been a rough weekend, Gohan had kind of avoided me and Ami was still forming a plan.

"How have you not come up with one just yet?"

"How has Helios not contacted you?"

Ouch, touché!

I was pacing, trying to help with the plan.

"Can we tell the others?" I asked her.

"I think we should leave it up to Rei. She has more of a chance convincing them."

I nodded. She was right. The only person I would believe with this kind of stuff would be Rei as well. I went back to pacing. I had decided to stay behind; I couldn't take being ignored much longer.

"Have you ever tried concentrating on something, Lita?" Ami asked. I was caught off with the question I stumbled.

"Huh?Wha-?"

She giggled, it was rare to catch me off guard but somehow Ami was the only one who could ever do it. Not even Serena's bad eating habits.

"I mean, I tried it once, to get my mothers attention. I ended up breaking a coffee mug."

I thought for a moment, I actually haven't tried it.

"So you want us to try together?"

She nodded.

/ / / /

We had been at it for almost three hours now. I didn't think I could get tired in this form, I was so wrong.

"Ami…I'm…..beat!" I huffed, falling to my knees.

"Me…..too!" she agreed. We had been focusing on the pot plant in front of the door. There was nothing, not even a slight breeze from us. It was insulting. Ami fell next to me; I wrapped my arms around her, trying to soothe her.

"It will be ok." I managed in one breath.

She nodded against me.

Suddenly the room started to go all dark.

"What happening, Lita?" she grabbed onto me, refusing to let go. I held on just as tight, reminding myself I was stronger then she was.

I got to my feet, helping Ami up behind me. I had her behind me; I was use to being the shield. This could mean one of two things.

"Hello." I smiled with relief as Ami beamed.

"Helios!" we both said at the same time.

/ / / /

We had walked into the gardens of dreams again, I really loved this place. It was calming, shame I could never remember the name.

"Why haven't you contacted us sooner?" I asked. Ami's question really bugged me and now I needed the answer. He sighed and plucked a red rose. It reminded me so much of Darien.

"Something was…stopping me."

"Stopping you?" Ami and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled. I always loved talking at the same time as my friends, made me feel like we were twins or something cool like that.

"It was powerful, full of…"

He trailed off; I groaned and then glared at him. He knew I wasn't the most patient of all people and yet here he was delaying the truth from me.

"Helios! Answer the question!" I was shaking him like a rag doll. Apparently I hadn't lost all my human traits, especially my temper.

"Pos….pos….positive energy!" he finally mange to get out. Well after I stopped shaking him.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I asked sweetly.

"Not at all." he was rubbing his neck. I felt bad and apologized.

"Back to this positive energy, do you know how they were doing it?" Ami asked.

Helios shook his head. He looked really puzzled, just one more thing we needed to deal with. Fantastic!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

The issues kept on piling up, you know being in this state wasn't big enough already. NO! we had to know defeat an evil Queen, bent on destroying the world again and to top it off, find out what is causing this block. Helios had started to pace, I followed suit. This was just not the kind of year I wanted, seriously. I would go back to being normal and not have anything with saving the world. I frowned, my friends needed me. I was being selfish in thinking like that. I looked over to Ami; she was tapping away on her computer. Apparently that had come over to the other side with us. I swear I would never get away from that thing.

"This is useless! How is it even possible?" I asked frustrated. Finding some positive energy that has been blocking Helios was tricky enough. The how's and why's just wouldn't leave me alone. I wish I could just…I trailed off. Thinking hard for a moment.

"Helios, have you ever heard of….." I kept trying to think of the name.

I knew everyone was starring at me, waiting for me to finish. Argh! This was just not fair! Stupid Say….

"…..Sayians? The race of alien and human genetics?" I had no idea about that but I just went on what I saw with Gohan. Then it hit me, Gohan. I didn't think it was possible or how or why but could it have been him?

"Little, I know very little about them. Why do you ask?"

He sounded weary, like he knew something big and wasn't about to tell us.

"You first." I said. Nodding in his direction.

Bad idea, he started explaining all this information about them. I did want to know but just, not right now.

"They fly as a means of transport…." I cut him off with my hand.

"Wait, they fly?" I asked.

He nodded, fearing to talk.

I suddenly actually thought about it, the more I thought the more it made sense. Gohan had seen something in that fire reading and was reluctant to share but worse, he had somehow forged a shield around Ami and I. What had he seen?

Something freaked him out and enough to…

"Helios, what did Rei see in the fire reading?"

He had to know right? He was totally all powerful and knowing. He shifted, the tell tale sign he knew something was very wrong.

"What?" I snapped. This was getting irritating.

"I don't know where to begin so I will tell you everything. As you know Queen Nehelenia is back and of course has a plan to destroy Earth. She isn't alone however. Wiseman, well Doom Phantom is working along side her. My theory is that he is controlling her. Their plan is the usual, destroy the world and then move onto the rest of the Universe. Rei saw you guys facing off, this time in the end only Neo Queen Serenity makes it out."

He finished up. We stayed silent. My thought were spinning, we had done this sort of thing a million times. Why was this time different? That's why Gohan had been avoiding us. He knew that we wouldn't make it. Didn't he understand, we had to try? We had to stop the Earth from being destroyed?

Memories started to fall into my head but more of the recent ones. Especially the ones with Gohan and I alone. It was always peaceful and I hadn't been happier if I remembered correctly.

Could he have feelings for me like I do for him? I shook my head. What a stupid idea. How can he? I'm pretty much sentenced to death and he had a future. One that I was keeping him from. I sighed and fell to my knees. This all hurt too much to think about. This was just crazy and I just wanted it to end. I made up my mind. I looked up to Ami. She had the same thought as I did.

"We fight!" we both said at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

We had decided to fight, no matter what the outcome was going to be. The Earth will survive. Ami had asked Helios if he could transport the others here while they were dreaming. I had thought to be impossible that he did it. Why that little, I cut the thought off. No point in wasting time on how to strangle the Guardian of whatever this place was.

"Where am I?" Ami and I turned in unison to the sound of Serena's refreshing voice. We smiled and engulfed her into a hug. This time, we could actually put our arms around here. Tears of joy would have been happening, if I could cry that is.

"I missed you, so much!"

"I'm glad you study!"

"How's Andrew?"

Ami and I had bombarded her with so many questions that we finally realized her face. Shock and she was stuttering badly.

"Calm down Serena this is just a dream." Helios explained.

We hadn't noticed the others until we turned. I grabbed Mina up in a hug. I had missed her the most, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

We had an emotional hour of hugging and catching up. There was so much more that needed to be said but there was a more pressing issue.

/ / / /

We had explained everything to the girls, they nodded. I could see Rei frowning, I felt sorry for her. It is never easy seeing the future and seeing your closest friends die around you. She of course died too. I put my arm around her to comfort her, she cuddled closer to me.

"So Queen Nehelenia and the Doom Phantom are working together?" Mina asked.

"Doom Phantom is brain washing." I corrected.

She shoved me lightly, some habits never died. I smiled, grateful for the contact.

"Where are they? I mean their bodies?" Serena asked. Shocking Ami and I to the core. We were not use to Serena ever thinking so far ahead but she was. Her eyes were set on Helios.

"Other side of the moon." he explained what that meant.

"The new moon then?" Ami asked.

"Exactly." He answered.

We were all nodding and then a plan started to break out.

"So we teleport…..we can't."

"Then we fly…..still can't"

"Then we just…that won't work."

We all kept coming up with lame ideas on how to get there. I didn't think this was going to be the hard part of the plan but it was. How were we meant to get to the new moon?

"I can help." a male voice spoke out. We all turned around, not knowing who it was. The guy was tall and muscularly. I eyed him, he looked familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" Serena demanded.

We all took defensive positions around her; Ami and I were in the front. Well we didn't have a body so why not?

"I'm a friend."

A friend? Was he joking? I never met him and I doubted any of my friends had either. The more I looked at him the more of the nagging feeling I got. He really reminded me of someone. He smiled at me, that did the trick.

"No!"

"I see you pieced it. My name is Goku."

So this was Gohan's father. Wow, I looked him up and down. He was so much like Gohan except different. It made no sense but still. I was actually meeting Gohan's father. I walked over and studied the guy, he didn't seem to mind. So this is who Gohan had picked up his alien side. He didn't look alien to me. I was expecting, I don't know maybe antennas? Or maybe different colored skin. Not look human. I shrugged, finally giving up on dissecting the poor guy's looks.

/ / / /

So Goku had joined our planning, he could instantly transport us to wherever we needed to be. Then it was a matter of finding our bodies, the tricky part was getting us back into them.

"How do we do it?" I asked.

Everyone stayed silent. This was going to be a huge problem if we couldn't help fight. No one would survive.

"That's easy." Helios answered.

So not only was he keeping that he could let me contact my friends but now this. I stalked over to him and started to shake him.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I yelled. This was making me feel a lot better.

Mina and Ami were dragging me away from Helios and calming me down. I was so mad; he was keeping big secrets that were helpful!

I felt a little embarrassed when Mina reminded me about Goku. I turned and apologized to him. He held up his hands smiling.

"I have a wife." He commented.

I wasn't making a good impression. I inwardly scowled myself for it too.

"As I was saying, it's easy. Since you will be together, use the silver crystal. It should return you back to your normal state but for how long, I don't know."

Well that was a start it just meant we had to execute our plan quickly. We all agreed that tomorrow night will be do or die. It was then or never.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

We had finished up our final plans for tonight, we had finally been sent back to well, reality. I had found Gohan, when he saw me he let out a sigh. I was pretty sure it was relief.

"Should I get use to you disappearing?"

"You tell me." I responded. He froze and turned back around to me. I saw fear flash into his eyes. He knew that I knew now. Sighed he got up and sat down next to me. I don't actually remember sitting down but we were sitting side by side now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

We were both looking up at the sky, there were clouds and the sun was extra bright for some reason.

"How was I meant to?" he asked. I could feel his eyes upon me. I sighed and turned around to face him. I really wished I could touch him, here and now. I could just stay here with him forever.

"By saying what you saw. Come on Gohan, I'm not a little girl. I can handle the truth. We have saved the Earth more times then I can remember. This is no different."

"Is it?" he asked. I fumbled to answer the question. He was right but I couldn't let him know that. But with the silence dragging out, he already knew the answer.

"Ok but just believe in me."

It was all I could say, all I wanted. I wanted him to be safe; I wanted him to be happy. With or without me, yeah the last one stung but it was true.

We had spent the rest of the day just talking, of course nothing serious because we were enjoying each others company. Night time was falling, sighing I got to my feet.

"Hey you have gone six hours without food." I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm starved." He laughed. He stood too; he stepped closer to me and placed his arms kind of around me.

"Stay safe and come back." He asked. I nodded, fearing to talk. I couldn't promise anything. We looked up as a light was surrounding us; I felt my body lift into the air. I was rising and away from Gohan, I sighed and chanced one last look.

"I love you Lita."

With that he was gone, I felt tears prickle my eyes; of course they weren't going to fall.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

I felt my whole body tingle slightly, either from Gohan's last words to me or the fact that Ami and I were back behind enemy lines. I looked around to see if anyone was around, came up empty. The original plan was for me to stall for time why Ami looked for our bodies. Looks like I was going on a man hunt with Ami still looking for our bodies. Ami and I had figured we could communicate like old times but only between the two of us.

_Lita?_

Her voice whispered through my head.

_Yes Ami?_

_I found them, they look still the same._

She sounded surprise and then confused. I knew how she felt. We had been in a battle before this mess happened. We should have cuts and bruises everywhere.

_Where?_

_G16, looks to be the third door from where I came from and on the right. _

I loved how she would clarify things; I smiled and started to head that way. I couldn't seem to find anyone hear, I wasn't going to start yelling though. I found Ami and I saw why it was she was confused. We were still in our transformations. Jupiter lay before me; I had to stop myself from gawking at the stranger. She looked a little like me but something looked different. Like when you try and focus too hard and things get blurry. Picking up my body, which weighed a lot. No wonder most guys could never lift me. It was like trying to lift a million bricks at the same time. Ami picked hers up, struggling though. I sighed, sometimes I wished I could spilt myself in two or better yet, give some of my strength over. I carried my body, bridal style out the room, checking for clear. Ami ended up dragging herself.

"I need to work out. I am going to have a headache by the time we get into our bodies."

She mumbled, I smiled, not allowing any negative thought to fester inside me. We kept on walking to where the others were, I saw Mina. When we reached them, she asked us how we were able to actually touch our bodies.

"I'm not too sure." I answered. How was this all possible?

"Your powers allow you to." A voice answered. Helios, of course, was the owner of the voice. I refrained from eye rolling. And I also refrained from strangle him again.

Carefully placing my body in front of Sailor Moon I turned and did the same with Mercury. Ami and I stood at the head of our bodies. I prayed this would work. That we could finally get into our bodies again.

"Silver crystal power!"

A bright light engulfed us. Tingles were all over my skin, I felt myself being sucked into…maybe my body? I wasn't sure but I hoped it was. Darkness took me.

/ / / / / /

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Mina smiling and crying.

"LITA!" she hugged me so tight I actually had trouble breathing.

"Did it work?" I asked. I looked down, this time I wasn't actually transparent. I was real. I pinched my arm to make sure and smiled when I felt the pain. My head whipped around to Ami, she was over the moon. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were crying over her. I sighed; I was going to be the bearer of bad news.

"Guys, we have a job to do." I reminded them. I saw Rei flinch. Helping everyone back to their feet we headed for the front entrance. Coming to a complete holt when we heard laughter booming from the door. Not the door, looking up I saw Queen Nehelenia standing on the balcony.

"Come to challenge me White moon?" she asked. Placing her hand under her chin and looking slightly amused.

"What happened to you?" Sailor Moon asked. Great sadness was in her voice, when she looked back up, her eyes must have been sympathy. Nehelenia glared down at her with hatred.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT PITYFUL LOOK!" She boomed. I knew what was coming next, I ran and shoved Sailor Moon out the way just as something struck me. Pain shot through my entire body, sending me flying. My body connected with a tree, using it to help me regain my feet. My shoulder was in a lot of pain, clutching it; I stumbled my way back to my friends.

"Are you ok?" Sailor Venus asked as I came back to standing beside her. I nodded.

My voice would have given my real answer. I glared at Nehelenia, then remembered she was being brainwashed. I gasped, then where was Wise man? He couldn't be too far away, could he? I kept my eyes searching everywhere, trying to find him. Sailor Moon, tried to talk to Nehelenia. She didn't want to fight her but if things kept going the way they were. We would have no choice. There was a loud creaking noise, the door started to open but we all of a sudden wanted it closed. We saw a whole bunch of monster standing if dark cloaks, some wore nothing but pants, and they were ugly. I shuddered, there were way too many for all of us to take on while Sailor Moon tried to heal Nehelenia.

"Sparkly wide pressure!" I attacked without warning. My energy blast went threw a few of the monster. The battle started.

"Oak evolution!" I spun around, sending more attacks in all directions of the beasts.

"Get off me!" Sailor Venus yelled. I picked up the beast from behind and flipped him into another on coming beast. She thanked me and we returned to battle. I punched and kicked monsters into other monster, some mange to catch me with their claws while others missed. Something slammed into my stomach before I could respond I was flying again. This time though, something a little softer then the massive tree pounded my back. I felt warm hands and strong arms enclose around me. My eyes popped open, I turned to see who had caught me, totally shocked I was glad he was holding me or I would be falling to my death.

"Gohan?! What are you doing here?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two:**

"Not allowing you to die." He responded, glaring at the thing that kicked me. I could see rage wash over his usually calm features. I was enraged too. Wait a minuet, I looked down. We were in mid air, panic hit me. I was frantically looking around when I heard him chuckling. I turned to him, confusion masking my fear.

"Alien thing." He reminded me. Oh yeah, along with great hearing. I rolled my eyes and he gentle placed me on the ground. I hadn't notice us even descending. To caught up in his warmth to care.

"We have a battle to win." He reminded me. This time it was him being the bearer of bad news. I nodded and started to rush off, he followed right beside me. I turned to see that Goten and Mina were fighting back to back. Trunks and Ami were doing the same thing. I whipped around trying to find Sailor Moon in the commotion, punching some beasts while I was at it. Hey, come on, they were ugly and had bad breath!

I smiled when I saw that Helios and Serena were making their way to Nehelenia.

"We have to find Wise Man!" I shouted over to Gohan. He nodded and followed me. I really had no idea who we were even looking for. I had only ever heard of the guy, never seen him with my own eyes. Goku caught up to us, whispering something to Gohan. He nodded, blushing a lot. I shrugged it off, maybe it wasn't a blush? I let it slid and focused on find my new target. We entered the castle, there were creepy vibes coming from everywhere. I shivered. I felt a warm arm pull to a well built chest. Smiling I looked up at Gohan who kept his eyes on the surroundings.

"Split up?" I offered.

"Yeah!"

"No!" Goku had agreed and Gohan had not. We both turned on him with pouts.

"Why?" we asked in a whiny tone. He looked taken back for a moment and then composed him self to Professor mode.

"Do we even know what this guy looks like?"

Think quick Lita!

"Cloak!" I blurted and then nodded. That seemed like an evil guy thing right?

"See, she knows who we are looking for." Goku cheered and started heading off down the hallway to the right. Opening doors and yelling inside them. Gohan gave me an are-you-serious-look. I smiled lightly at him.

'"You made it up." he guessed.

"Come on, cloak sounds like a bad guy thing." I reasoned.

"Lita! I really worry…" he trailed off, shaking his head and entwining our fingers together. I blushed, I only even dreamed of doing this. I wanted to just fly off somewhere with him but then I remembered what Helios said. Time was short; we had no idea on the clock ticking against us. I sighed and dragged us in another direction. We opened doors and closed them again. We ended up meeting with Goku about ten minuets after splitting. Trunks and Ami rushed inside and met us.

"How's it out there?" I asked worriedly. Gohan rubbed my shoulder and hugged me to him.

"Good, the monsters don't stand a chance." Ami responded. She eyed our contact and smiled.

/ / / /

It felt like we searched the entire palace from head to toe and found nothing. No trace on the mad man in a cloak. Of course, Gohan had argued that he may not be in a cloak, I had simply ignored it. The other had met up to us. Goten was piggy backing Mina.

"Are you ok Mina?" I asked her.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She breathed out. Goten pulled a small face and pulled her tighter to him.

"Can you use your alien power?" I asked Gohan. Everyone gaped at us. The Sailors in confusion and the other in surprise.

"Maybe?" he offered.

Trunks, Goku and Gohan closed their eyes. They had put some distance between us all. Then they started yelling, kind of like a battle cry and something else. I wasn't sure. This strong energy was surrounding them and turned gold. Their hair all changed and spiked up gold. Their eyes turned teal. When the yelling had stopped they remained in that form. We were all taken back; it was beautiful and scary all at the same time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three:**

The sight before me was just amazing. My mind was spinning with a million questions but before my mouth could work Gohan snapped his head a head of us.

"Got something." His eyes narrowed and his nose crinkled up.

"Cloak?" I asked. Hoping I was right to rub it in his face.

He pulled a face at me, as did everyone else. I shrugged and leaned against the wall closer to me. Goku came to stand beside me. Ami was pestering Trunks and Gohan for information on what they were feeling.

"I think he wears a cloak too." Goku smiled when I turned to him. I smiled back; he was so easy and cheerful. It was hard not to love the guy after meeting him. We both started talking about what our plan of attack should be. I felt strong hands on my hips. The warmth shot tingles into my entire body.

"You're staying close to me!" Gohan whispered into my ear. His tone implied there was no reason to argue. I went to object but the group started moving. I looked behind; suddenly feeling like maybe someone should stay with Serena.

"Sailor Mars is with her, it will be fine." Sailor Venus reminded me. How could I have forgotten about her? I felt guilty instantly. Mina smiled and started to drag me along, Goten and Gohan were hovering around us.

"Stalkers!" I whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"Perverts!" Mina responded, equally as loud. We heard them clear their throats. Turning toward them, I saw Gohan frowning. I felt bad but I had to lighten the mood somehow. I pouted, a finger on my lip, tapping away at the lower half.

"Let's make a bet." I offered to the two guys. Mina knew what I was already thinking, because she nodded eagerly.

"About?" Gohan questioned.

"If the bad guy is wearing a cloak then you two stop hovering."

"What is it with you and this cloak?" Gohan asked irritated. Clearly not liking my proposal, truth be told, I didn't like him sticking to me like glue. Sure I loved the guy but there was only so much a girl like me can handle. I was a solider after all; I have died before but best not telling him that now.

"Because I don't want to worry about you!" I admitted. It was the truth; I was worried he might get hurt. Lets face facts, I was already kind of dead anyway. He had a future with someone else. He grabbed onto my arm, stopping us both. I grumbled as the others gave us privacy. Well Mina was being hauled away.

"I know." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him, he didn't elaborate. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I responded, not so nicely.

"Why you're being like this, Lita. I know that you apparently saw me in the future with some other woman."

I looked away, feeling hurt. He pulled my chin up to him and then pressed our lips together. My body hummed with the excitement, the sweetness of the kiss. I felt little tiny jolts of electricity where our bodies were touching. Somehow I had wound my arms around his neck and he had pulled me to him. Our kiss deepened and became more demanding. This moment I had waited for, for a long time. Somehow it felt like my body waited for his forever. After long precious minuets our kiss ended. I was breathing heavily; he was just a little out of breath. I flushed a little.

"You're beautiful Lita. Have I told you that I love you?" he asked. Smiling at me and rubbing his thumb over my lip. My body leaned closer to his, already missing him.

"Maybe you should tell me again." I smiled back. I kissed his thumb when he had it on my lip. He flushed a little too.

"I love you Lita."

"I love you Gohan." With that we sealed the moment with another long and meaningful kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four:**

We rejoined the others, my cheeks were burning by this stage and Gohan hadn't let go of my hand. Overprotective fool!

Mina glared a little at him; I could guess what she was thinking. I didn't blame her either. I walked over to her, after a few minuets of convincing Gohan to let go of me.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to hold your hand." She complained childishly. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"Better?"

She nodded and grinned at me. I had missed her crazy like tendencies. The way she could make me laugh in any situation and be so cute about it. We heard footsteps coming from the hallway we just came from.

"Two people." Goku confirmed. Suddenly he sighed in relief as Gohan relaxed. I gave him a confused look as the door swung open. In came Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"Glad to see, you waited for royalty." She paraded around like the princess she was, even falling over her own feet. We all burst out laughing. It was something I really missed.

"Serena you great big meatball head!" Rei huffed, helping our fallen leader up from her crying position.

"Rei, your so mean." She whined.

"Come on, we haven't got much time." she reminded us all.

/ / / /

We came to a massive door. it oozed out evil from all directions.

"Bet's still on." I reminded Gohan. He grunted in disagreement, but I took it as agreeing.

Sailor Moon pushed open the doors with ease, a shiver rolled down my body. Gohan wrapped me up in his arm protectively. I really didn't want to go in there; something bad was going to happen. Rei was paling. I reached out and took her hand, squeezing it. She returned my squeeze but didn't turn to me. Taking in a deep breath, I detached myself from Gohan and walked in with the other scouts. There was a massive and I mean MASSIVE energy crystal in the middle of the room. It was black and pulsed with life. I gasped and jumped back a little. Strong hands on my hips made me feel a little safer.

"Welcome white moon brats!" came a dark voice. I shivered. It was suited for evil, that's for sure! When I turned, I saw a man, well I wasn't sure because he was wearing a

"CLOAK!" I gasped and pointed to the floating thing.

"I see that." Gohan replied dryly, probably angry about our bet.

"Bet's off." I spoke before I could actually think first. I could just picture him smiling; I turned slightly to actually see it.

"Good." He said as he powered up. Goku, Goten and Trunks did the same. The scouts and I surrounded Serena. We had to protect her at all costs. The battle began.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five:**

Gohan and Goku became blurs. They were currently taking out the army awaiting us. The army was a lot stronger then I thought. I tried attacking one and they just deflected my attack. I felt useless. Gohan had saved me ten times within the space of two minuets. I wasn't happy about that.

"Stop trying to fight!" he hissed at me.

"I want to help!"

"Help who? It?" he said, pointing to the cloak. He had a point but I was stubborn and I wasn't afraid to admit that.

"Yeah sure, go Cloak guy, go!" I mock cheered.

"Married couple, we need a hand!" Goten yelled at us. Gohan and I looked at each other and nodded. I jumped and kicked one of the things of Goten as Gohan blasted it to smithereens.

"You're teaching me that!" I grounded out.

He smirked, actually smirked! Jerk!

We kept up the fighting; Mina was with us as Trunks accompanied the rest of the Sailors. They were heading to shutting down the dark crystal.

"No you don't brat!" the cloak hissed. I felt like I was going crazy, a talking cloak and all. I shook that thought out my head. I couldn't afford to be distracted. I punched the thing that licked my face.

"Yuck, it licked me!" I complained.

"You stink!" Gohan teased back. I shoved him into another monster that licked him in turn.

"HAHA! You do to now!" I laughed. He stuck his tongue out at me and we turned back to battle. It was nice to have him with me. I felt my body weaken a little. Helios was right. I hid my pain well from the others, only because they were too busy with monsters to see.

I felt a hand grab me and spin me out the way.

"You ok Lita?" Goku asked. The next instant Gohan was hovering over me again.

"Fine." I lied. I smiled and remained on my feet. It took most of my strength to do that.

I stumbled into Gohan's embrace. I felt us lifting into the air and before I could get my bearings together I was on a platform, away from the fight.

"Stay here and rest. You aren't use to having a body." He soothed me. I nodded; my body was giving out on me anyway. Trunks appeared with Ami in his arms. I cuddled her close to my side, playing overprotective friend.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Tired." She smiled at me.

We watched as the army was finally looking smaller then before. The dark crystal had yet to be destroyed. Sailor Moon was battling Wiseman/ Cloak. I really wanted to be down there and helping my friends, helping the man I love. I was useless.

_The crystal can be destroyed!_

Ami and I gasped together, the death moans and bones breaking made sure no one heard us.

_It takes two sacrifices. Just jump onto the crystal with the intent to die._

Ami and I looked at each other, I smiled despite myself. Helios had shown me that Gohan would be happy without me.

"She knew!" I finally realized.

"I guess she hadn't changed after all." Ami replied.

We got to our feet, out bodies trembled as we made our way to the railing. We were placed perfectly. I sighed and squeezed Ami's hand. Did I really want to die?

I looked down at Sailor Moon and Mars. Then found Mina. I turned to see Gohan pounding some monster to death. I sighed; I was ready to die for him. I turned to Ami; she had made up her own mind as well. I noticed her looking at Trunks and blushing slightly. We took each others hand and jumped onto the crystal. Bright lights and a fuzzy feeling all over my body before darkness.

**Mina's Pov:**

Goten and I were working as a team, a great team I might add. I had seen Gohan take Lita up to the balcony. The poor girl wasn't use to being in her body. Her mind must be exhausted. She was a true warrior and one I loved with my heart.

One monster licked me as well.

"Yuck!" I complained. Shoving the thing into an oncoming one after the assault. They both were blasted to pieces. Goten grabbed my chin and then made me face the other way. Suddenly he licked the other side of my face.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid gesture but it made me happy.

"Love chain me!" I yelled as my chain flew out and tripped ten monsters at once. I could see the numbers trimming down. Suddenly I felt this urge as did the others around me to look toward the balcony. Before anything else could happen, Lita and Ami launched themselves at the dark crystal.

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I was sure I could hear Gohan and Trunks screaming to. I was losing her all over again. I couldn't handle it, not again. Not without me. I fell to my knees. A bright light encased the room; I could see it, even with my eyes closed. 

When the light dimmed, we heard an ear piercing shriek come from the cloak. Sailor Moon took this chance in order to use the full power of the silver crystal. Pink light surrounded us all, it felt warm and calming. But it didn't take away the pain I felt. I was losing my mind to pity; I didn't want to live anymore. I felt an arm tug me. It gave out and the person picked me up instead. I knew it was Goten, he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch me, not even my own friends. We reached outside as the whole building came down, I watched as tears streamed down my face.

/ / / /

We had made it back to Earth. I could feel us all hurting badly. Gohan had opted to not be around anyone else. Trunks was standing beside Goten and I. Goten trying to comfort us both. They were gone, really gone and now so was the scouts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six:**

**Mina's pov:**

It had been the longest week of my life. Everyday seemed to drag out longer then the day before. By Sunday, I was ready to call it quits. Goten had been messaging me non stop and constantly flying over to my house and taking me out. He had explained a lot to do with what he was. He had little to say about Gohan. No one knew where he had gone or how he was doing. Their own father had problems finding him.

"Hey lovely!" Goten said, opening my window open and coming through. I spared him a small smile before returning to my studies. I had made it my own personal goal to become a restaurant owner. I knew I couldn't cook; even Goten wouldn't touch my cooking. He would politely chuck it out when I wasn't looking. But I had made it my goal just in case Lita came back. I would study as hard as I could to become a business woman. I would open up a small café and call it Jupiter, after my best friend in the whole entire world. I felt tears falling down my cheeks again, they were becoming habit. I sighed and shut my book, my brain fried from all the study I had done. I felt like Ami, and then I felt more tears run down my face. I was kind of angry it was her that got to die with Lita and not me. I was hurt that they were both gone. I was furious that they would die to save us!

"Mina?" Goten grabbed my balled up fist into his hands. Soothing my wrist by rubbing circles with his thumb. It relaxed me after a little while.

"What's up?" I asked, smiling and hugging him hello.

"My family is having a picnic and wondered if you wanted to come?" he had a small blush on his face and a devilish smile.

I sighed, this would be the first time I would actually meet his mother. I had talked to her once on the phone, we had screamed at each other for a good hour before I threw the phone at Goten's head.

/ / / / /

I had agreed to go and to surprise Goten more; it hadn't taken any begging on his behalf. He had flown us over to his house in the hills. I felt bad about how far he had to travel but he explained that he was a lot faster then when he was carrying me. He had said that he didn't want to scare me and flinched away from me. Usually I would have hit him for such a stupid idea but today I kissed him for it. We walked out the back of his house. There were mountains of food, they looked amazing but I couldn't stomach food right now.

"Mother, this is Mina." A small lady with short dark black hair turned toward us. She did look scary but then again, I had fought with countless monsters.

"Chichi. So you're the whore!" she had stuck out her hand, I took it and then squeezed it when I heard the name whore. She had insisted that I was distracting Goten from studies and that I was constantly putting his life in danger. I had countered it was once and the fool had agreed to go in the first place.

"Mina. You're the hag!" I replied swiftly. Her own hand squeezed mine back. I could picture Lita frowning at me and trying to make some kind of joke to distract us. Of course, Lita wasn't here and I felt my entire body wash over with depression. Goten sensed it too and excused us.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. I nodded. I didn't want my voice to betray me, which was until I saw Gohan walked in.

/ / / / 

**Lita's pov:**

I awoke but this time it wasn't at my house or at school or even Gohan's house. It was in the garden place that Helios guarded. I frowned when I saw him and Ami giggling together.

"Ami?" I asked. They both stopped and turned to me. We had died, hadn't we? I was so confused. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I just wanted to be dead, no more confusion. Simple, right?

"Finally awake!" she squealed. Ami never squealed. I eyed her as she blushed. The redness on her cheeks gave it away. Come to think of it, she actually looked like she was real. I looked down at my own body. It wasn't transparent. I pinched my arm and gasped in pain. I had pinched myself harder then I should have.

"Ouch!" I muttered.

"Isn't it great!" she sounded so much like the old Serena. I frowned a little. Why was I being left out of things again?

I looked at Ami again, this time, taking in her actual clothing. She wasn't wearing her Sailor Mercury transformation. Instead she looked like a…

"Princess?" I gasped. She nodded and pointed to me too.

I was wearing a long dark green dress that hung to my body. I really did like the dress; it made me fell, girly.

"What's happening?" I demanded.

"Future Queen has decided that your sacrifices were too great to bare and saved your lives." Helios explained.

I gaped at him, this was more confusing.

"Never mind, I would only confused you more."

"Ok, so what happened after we…?" I trailed off, not overly remembering too much about what actually happened. It felt like a blur really.

"Princess Serenity had destroyed Wise man and saved Neheleina once again."

I nodded. I did remember something.

"She knew, didn't she?" I accused.

"Yes, I had warned her that it was going to happen. She didn't want to be turned evil again and begged for help. The future queen and I helped her."

"So wait a minuet, you sacrificed us?" I asked. Stalking toward him. Ami frowned a little, showing she clearly was thinking on the same lines as I.

"Lita, there is more to it then that." She interjected.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I screamed at the both of them. They flinched away from me, not that I cared anymore. I had been through hell and for what?!

"Lita…" Ami tried gently. I narrowed my eyes coldly at them both. I was over the secrets. She jerked a little but continued closer to me. Her hand took mine and I finally looked at her face.

"We had to do it. You know as well as I."

I sighed, giving up on explanations. I was clearly not ever going to get one. Helios cleared his throat. We both turned to him, confused once again, well I was still confused.

"You both are needed somewhere."

With that, our surroundings changed and suddenly we were in a crowd of people. Gasps were heard from all over. I hardly recognized anyone. Ami clutched onto me, we both whirled around at the faces that looked shocked. Some looked ready to fight while other marvelled at our beauty. I meant that, one guy was already on his knees begging one of us to marry him. Some people were being pushed to the side; I could hear it but didn't turn around. I heard a few gasps and then a voice hit me.

"Lita?" he croaked. I whirled around. Gohan was standing there. He was speechless. My body moved on its own as I ran into his arms.

"I'm back." I cried into his chest. I knew everyone was still starring at us. His arms locked around me, I could feel him crying too. We had spent hours in each others arms. Mina had barely left my side. Serena and the others were here too. Crowding around Ami Trunks as those two had an emotional reunion. I got to meet Gohan's family; of course he never left my side, not even when I went to the bathroom. We had spent a few more hours with everyone before heading back to his house. When I walked in, I felt at home, I launched myself onto the couch, it was really comfy too.

"Welcome home." He whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him, bringing him on top of me and kissing him with everything I had.

(A/N:

Hey guys, this still isn't the end just yet ok so if you guys have any questions you want to ask me, feel free to pm me. I will answer them. I won't reveal too much more because remember this is from Lita's point of view. I also will keep a few questions unanswered so you can decide for yourself what will happen. Thanks for reading it so far. I am sorry for the errors. My laptop is kind broken….boo! haha but yes, I am glad you all enjoy it! I hope you guys are writing too, I want to read some of your work too!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven:**

Gohan had spent the last few months home schooling me, I had graduated high school. I had been living with Gohan, my parents didn't really care too much, and they never bothered in my life. It was great. Gohan was still teaching, Serena had started to turn back to the old Serena. Ami and Trunks were dating and going to uni. Rei and Chad had gotten back together and were currently touring with Chad's band. Mina and Goten were still dating as well. Trista, Amara and Michelle were all in Japan, I wasn't too sure about what they were doing. I was currently in the kitchen, preparing Gohan's dinner, he ate a lot but I loved cooking. I also had Mina and Goten coming over too. Considering Chichi and Mina were still fighting. Turns out that Chichi loved me because I didn't look like a whore. I had frowned when she had said Mina was but she kept on blabbering about it. A few hours later and the feast was ready, Mina and Goten were here too but not Gohan. I was starting to worry a lot. He was never this late before or he would have called me. I checked the house phone, no messages. I checked my mobile and nothing. I bit my lower lip, really starting to panic. A hand clapped onto my shoulder.

"He is fine." I breathed a sigh of relief. Goten wouldn't lie about something like that. He must have had a stack of paper work. Mina helped me set up the table when a knock on the door brought me out of making excuses. I answered the door, everyone was pretty much standing outside. I mean like Serena, Darien with Rini in their arms. Krillin, 18 and Marron were standing a little behind of Vegeta, Bulma and Bulla. Trunks and Ami was with them too. Rei and Chad were also standing with the others. Chichi and Goku were in front of everyone. I just noticed the food in everyone's arms.

"Hey guys, come on in." I smiled. I felt a little embarrassed since Gohan wasn't here yet and I had no idea where he was. Everyone came in and we got the extra chairs and tables out so we could all sit together. It felt nice, like a massive family reunion. Suddenly the door opened up and in came and cheerful Gohan. I returned his smile, currently busy helping 18 and Chichi dishing the food. He kissed my cheek and apologized for worrying me. I bet he could have sensed me distressing, then again most the guys I the room probably did too. A light shade of red dusted my cheeks. We all sat down and started to eat, it had taken about an hour until everyone was full. Then it took another half hour to clean up, when the dishes were done, I headed back into the living room. The room became silent, I looked around at everyone, and they seemed to be waiting for something. I had no idea as to what. I just waited along with them. I was standing close to the kitchen door, due to not having enough chairs. Suddenly it felt like the room was slowing. Gohan started talking about how much he loved me and never wanted to let me go. I gasped when he got down on one knee, a small box in his hand aiming for me. There was a small diamond ring in the box and the best words came out of his mouth.

"Lita, I love you. Would you marry me?" I was so shocked I forgot to actually answer his question. Tears were streaming down my face. I saw him blush a little as he whispered to me.

"Answer sweetheart."

"YES! OF COURSE!" I squealed. I jumped into his waiting arms, never wanting to let go. Everyone cheered and started chatting about planning the wedding. The rest of the night was dedicated to wedding talk.

/ / / / /

So as the years passed on, I had my very own family. a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter. We had called her Lilly. I loved the flower to Gohan named her after them. We had retired our hero days in order for Lilly to take them up. everyone lived as happily as we did.


End file.
